The present invention relates to a cremains containment device, more particularly, to a cremains containment device that may be displayed in a home and permanently mounted in a memorial site.
Currently, a deceased person may be cremated or buried. When the deceased person is cremated, a family member may keep the ashes within an Urn or currently available containers. The family member may keep the Urn or receptacle for a period of time and may then want to dispose of it. Further, descendents of the family member may eventually receive the Urn or receptacle and may not know what to do with it. Most Urns or receptacles are not immune to the elements and may not be permanently mounted. Certain laws may prevent the disposal or scattering of the ashes. Therefore, it may be difficult for the decedents to dispose of the Urn or receptacle, or ashes in a respectful and honorable way.
If the family decides to cremate the deceased, the containers available may include urns, little (novelty) pet type caskets, enameled boxes with paintings and small figurines, cardboard painted packing tubes such as camouflage or other colors to mimic the personality of the deceased, and lastly the small cardboard or plastic box which provides little space for an epitaph, picture, or even the deceased's name.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cremation container that is diverse and may display memorable information to a viewer.